Baby's First Language
Baby's First Language * Baby's First Language 2020 DVD March 17, 2020 Characters * Sidney The Squirrel * Betsy The Cow * Harry The Hippo * Flossy The Flamingo * Neighton The Horse * Mimi The Monkey * Fregley The Piglet * Oliver The Octopus * Noah The Elephant * Penelope The Penguin * Misty The Mouse * Galileo's Mom * Galileo The Kangaroo * Neptune The Turtle * Hugo The Hippo * Max The Sheep * Issac The Lion * Quacker The Duck * Divin The Dolphin * Pavlov The Dog * Beethoven The Giraffe * Sugar The Cat * Wordsworth The Parrot * Otto The Owl * Randy The Raccoon * Penny The Peacock * Roger The Rooster * Baabra The Sheep * Rudy The Reindeer * Jane The Monkey * Bonkers The Frog * Percy The Puffin * Gregory The Foal * Easter The Bunny * Benny The Butterfly Musical Selections * Symphony #9 in D Minor, Op. 125, Choral, I. Allegro Ma Non Troppo - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Cello Sonata #2 in G Minor, Op. 5, #2, II. Rondo - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Symphony #6 in F Major, Op. 68, Pastoral, II. Andante Molto Mosso - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Octet in E-Flat Major, Op. 103, I. Allegro - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Violin Sonata #8 in G Major, Op. 30, #3, I. Allegro Assai - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Maple Leaf Rag - Scott Joplin * The Entertainer - Scott Joplin * Twelve Contredanses For Orchestra, WoO 14, #2 in A Major - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Symphony #6 in F Major, Op. 68, Pastoral, IV. Allegro - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Symphony #7 in A Major, Op. 92, IV. Allegro Con Brio - Ludwig Van Beethoven Sketches and Video Scenes * Sidney The Squirrel walk around the street and Dolphin, Harry the Hippo is ready to decorate on cart parade microphone camcorder. * Opening Titles / Overture (Symphony #9, 1st Movement, Beethoven) * Roger The Rooster with red scarf, Penelope The Penguin and Baabra The Sheep looks fence in the sun (Mode 2 Only) * Wooden Green Frog Pull Toy * Galileo's Mom was video camcorder and Galileo the baby kangaroo with roller-skates city in the town square. * Randy the Raccoon, Sidney the squirrel and Sugar the Cat is that looks red, yellow and blue three blocks. * The Playroom Part 1 (books, blocks, puzzle, top, drums) * Harry The Hippo with the conductor purple bow and drums pop outs the dog. * The Playroom Part 1 Music Video (Cello Sonata #2, Op. 5, #2, 2nd Movement, Beethoven) * Randy The Raccoon and Baby Sheep with high chair with 1 spinning top. * The Playroom Part 1 (Again) * Tetra Tops - Blue and Green Toy * Baby Hippo sits in high chair with 5 color blocks and Noah the Elephant with blue scarf. * Wooden Blocks Pull Toy * Sidney The Squirrel, Harry The Hippo and Neighton The Horse is 3 library books check out (Mode 2 Only) * The Playroom Part 2 (balls, computer, games, telephone, bubbles) * Beethoven the Giraffe with yellow ball. * The Playroom Part 2 Music Video (Symphony #6, 2nd Movement, Beethoven) * Neptune the Turtle blowing bubbles and Harry the blue hippo bath towels and yellow duck, fake ball and Pavlov the dog a bone. * The Playroom Part 2 (Again) * Baby Hippo with feeder sits in high chair and Blue Hippo with conductor purple bow is magic wand and photo pictures and goes pop out the laughing. * Wooden Turtle Ramp Walker Toy * Sheep Music Video (Baa Baa Black Sheep, Traditional) * Neighton The Horse and Sidney The Squirrel is pop out the Baby Hippo with caterpillar ring rattle toy) * The Family * The Family Part 1 (baby, mom, dad, boy) * The Family Part 1 Music Video (Octet, Op. 103, 1st Movement, Beethoven) * The Family Part 1 (Again) * Family Pull Toy * Galileo's Mom and Galileo the Kangaroo looks out the 5 stars is blue telescope with earmuffs * The Family (elves, seniors, juniors, girl) * The Family Part 2 Music Video (Violin Sonata #8, 1st Movement, Beethoven) * The Family Part 2 (Again) * Sidney the Squirrel and Baby Hippo pops out the Elf Jack in the Box Movie Toy and Neptune the Turtle with green elf hat. * Elf Dancing Wind-Up Toy * Penelope The Penguin and Sidney The Squirrel with green hat and scarf with let's count the 4 snowflakes * The Snow Winter * The Snow Winter Part 1 (snowman, snow globe, snowball, snowflake) * The Snow Winter Part 1 Music Video (Maple Leaf Rag, Joplin) * The Snow Winter Part 1 (Again) * Penelope The Penguin magic trick has snow globe. * Holiday Snow Globe Gift * The Snow Winter Part 2 (penguin, icicles, sled, fishing) * Penguin Wind-Up Toy * The Snow Winter Part 2 Music Video (The Entertainer, Joplin) * Penguin Wind-Up Toy (Again) * The Snow Winter Part 2 (Again) * Penelope The Penguin with three marching in the parade with blue and purple scarfs. * Wooden Penguin Ramp Walking Toy * Penelope The Penguin and Blue Hippo snow goes fishing (Mode 2 Only) * Star Bright Symphony Toy * Hippo with conductor purple bow push on swing and Baby Hippo park on the swing (Contradance #2, Beethoven) * The Park (swing, slide, sandbox, seesaw) * The Park Music Video (B-I-N-G-O, Traditional) * The Park (Again) * Neptune the Turtle and Oliver the Octopus big count the 2 swings * Seesaw Pull Toy * Sidney the squirrel and Pavlov the dog on sandbox (Mode 2 Only) * Seesaw - Balance Mobile Toy * Harry the Blue Hippo and Sidney the Squirrel in audience seats. * The Audience * The Audience (seats, rain drop, lights, curtains) * Sidney the squirrel make rain drop, and confetti. * The Audience Music Video (Symphony #6, 4th Movement, Beethoven) * Blue Hippo, Flossy the flamingo watch are radio show and Neptune the Turtle yellow headphones. * The Audience (Again) * E.L.F.S. Leader and Baby Hippo with earmuffs (Mode 2 Only) * Puppets watching Baby Neptune's Top Ten Countdown Radio Show everybody confetti and rain drop cheers and applause it's green ribbon, souvenir a bag a tambourine. * Harry the Blue Hippo and Dolphin marches by Boy Xylophone Wind-Up Toy * Marching Mice Pull Toy * Penguin is snow globe (Mode 2 Only) * Sidney the Squirrel look at that photo. * Finale (Symphony #7, 4th Movement, Beethoven) * End Credits (Symphony #9, 1st Movement, Beethoven) * Sidney the Squirrel, Blue Hippo and Cockatoo takes a Mini Gold Christmas Star Tree Topper and bubble party machine and balloon drops, party trays. Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2019 Category:2020